


A Much Needed Break

by natashasbanner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Holtzmann's been working too hard and Patty has a surprise for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "How bout a Toltzmann picnic? ;)" from cassiopeiasara on Tumblr.

“Work dammit!” Holtzmann yelled before slamming her fist down on her workbench next to Erin’s dismantled proton pack.

“You need break.” She heard Patty’s voice coming from the direction of the stairs but she shook her head without looking up.

“Yes, Holtzy.”

Patty’s voice was closer this time, but Holtz remained focused on the pack in front of her. During their last bust, Erin’s pack malfunctioned spectacularly, but now Holtzmann couldn’t figure out how to fix it. It frustrating to say the least; it was her creation and not being able to figure out the problem was driving her crazy.

“Come on, Abby’s got lunch upstairs.” Patty tried convincing her. She was standing right across the table from her now.

“When I’m done with this,” she said, picking up the barrel of the pack only to be shocked by the exposed wires.

“Nope,” Patty said and Holtzmann finally looked up at her. “You're gonna hurt yourself.”

Holtzmann stuck her stinging fingers in her mouth. “Too late for that,” she sassed.

Patty narrowed her eyes, clearly unimpressed.

“Alright,” Holtzmann whined around the fingers in her mouth.

Patty walked around the table and Holtzmann spun on the stool so that she was facing her. Patty reached out to remove her goggles and replaced them with her black framed glasses.

“That’s nasty,” she said, tapping the hand in her mouth lightly.

Holtzmann pulled the fingers out of her mouth with a pop and wiped them on her pants. She smirked at the way Patty’s lip curled slightly. Patty took Holtzmann’s other hand and pulled until she was on her feet.

“Come on, before our food gets cold.”

“I’m not hungry,” Holtzmann complained, but followed Patty toward the stairs. She would have been more convincing if her stomach hadn’t rumbled loudly at that very moment.

Patty snorted and squeezed her hand. “Lie again.”

Holtzmann didn’t argue as she ascended the stairs behind Patty, thoroughly enjoying the view. When Patty didn’t stop on the third floor she tilted her head in confusion and stopped. Patty turned around when she realized Holtzmann was no longer following her. 

“Did you forget where the kitchen is?” 

“Don’t get cute,” Patty said, lightly taking Holtzmann's hand and pulling her up a step. “I thought it would be nice if we had lunch on the roof since it’s nice out,” she explained.

That did sound nice, but she was itching to get back to the unfinished proton pack that had been mocking her all for days. She didn’t have time for things like lunch.

“When was the last time you went outside?” Patty asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Holtzmann opened her mouth to give a smart answer, but Patty cut her off.

“Getting in and out of the Ecto don’t count,” she said. “Come on. Even mad scientists need food and fresh air every once in awhile.”

Well she couldn’t argue with that and let go of Patty’s hand to skip up to the door that opened out onto the roof. She threw open the door and was delighted to find that Patty had gone all out for their shared lunch. A picnic blanket was spread out in the middle of the roof with an actual picnic basket and a small vase holding a handful of daisies sat in the middle. Patty had even taken the cushions from the furniture she and Erin had brought up there to account for the hard surface of the roof.

Holtz turned and looked up at Patty, wide eyed. “For moi?”

Patty rolled her eyes playfully. “Who else would it be for?”

“You, Patty Tolan, are the most wonderful woman ever,” Holtzmann declared, poking Patty’s stomach a few times before running over and pouncing onto one of the cushions. “Aren’t you gonna join me?” she asked patting the cushion beside her.

Patty walked over at a much slower pace and sat down. She pulled the picnic basket closer to her and reached into it to pull out two cheese steak sandwiches, a can of plain Pringles and a bottle of sparkling grape juice with two fancy champagne flutes. She handed one of the cheese steaks to Holtz and set the Pringles between them.

Holtzmann happily accepted the sandwich and dove right in. She eyed Patty thoughtfully as she poured the juice into the two glasses.

“Why’d you do this?” she asked, mouth still full of food. There was no significance to that day that Holtzmann could think of, so why had Patty gone out of her way to set all of this up.

Patty just shrugged. “Like I said, you looked like you could use a break. I just figured I’d do something nice.”

“Have I told you you are a goddess?” Holtz asked as she grabbed the Pringles and popped them open easily.

“You might of mentioned it.” Patty chuckled and took a bite of her own cheese steak.

Holtzmann leaned over and planted a wet kiss on Patty’s cheek. She scarfed down the rest of her sandwich and a most of the chips before scooting closer to Patty who still had half her food left. She kissed Patty’s cheek again, this time less sloppy, and moved down to leave another at the corner of her mouth.

Holtz felt Patty shiver as she ran her fingers along her arm and smirked at the effect she had on the other woman. Patty turned her head slightly and Holtzmann took the opportunity to press her lips to hers. She felt Patty respond immediately and brought her hands up to cup Patty’s cheeks. Her mind went blank and the only thing that mattered were Patty’s lips against hers and the feeling of her hands on her hips.

She broke the kiss, struck by a sudden realization. Her eyes widened and a manic grin spread over her face.

“What?” Patty questioned breathlessly.

Holtzmann clasped her hands together and bounced up and down, unable to sit still.

“I know what caused Erin’s pack to malfunction,” she said, already running the possible solutions over in her head. “I need to get back to the lab.”

She started to get up but Patty held her wrist. “Don’t forget to come up for air, okay.”

Holtzmann nodded. “I have every intention of finishing what we started.” She winked and kissed Patty’s lips one last time before taking off for the door to the stairs.

“Thank you, Patty,” she yelled as she ran back down the stairs. She really did have the best girlfriend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt for me I'm always accepting them @natashasbanner :)


End file.
